<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Carry all my lust, I shall drive you mad with want by Linisen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997730">Carry all my lust, I shall drive you mad with want</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen'>Linisen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YOI Regency week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Regency, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Public Display of Affection, Regency, Teasing, inappropriate use of a carriage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:34:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,476</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23997730</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Is a man not allowed to admire his husband and want to give him pleasure?” Victor teased. “Am I prohibited from longing to bury myself between your lovely legs and taste your sweet arousal thoroughly?”<br/>A whine clawed its way up Yuuri’s throat, no matter how he tried to push it back. He was lucky the music was so loud so none of the other guests could hear him, or the obscenities coming from Victor’s lovely lips. “You are teasing me,” Yuuri pointed out the obvious, and Victor smirked, turning Yuuri in dance. <br/>“Is it truly teasing if I intend to follow through with my claims?” Victor asked, and Yuuri shivered, gripping Victor’s hand and shoulder tighter. <br/>“Do you intend to keep me on edge all evening then?” Yuuri asked, and Victor pulled his lips obscenely between his teeth. “Are you that cruel?”</p><p>Or. Victor decides to tease his husband at mate since he is bored out of his mind at a ball. Yuuri pays him back tenfold.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>YOI Regency week 2020 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>YOI REGENCY WEEK</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Carry all my lust, I shall drive you mad with want</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for YOI Regency Week Day 1 - Dance/Ball. Beta read by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncandescentAntelope/pseuds/IncandescentAntelope">IA</a> &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Yuuri knew his Lord husband was merely doing this out of the sheer boredom this gathering always brought him. They were attending what was a yearly event, and none of whom they would call friends were in attendance. It was a private ball with few in the party, ten stuffy old alphas, and their mates of the high society class seeing each other to discuss the well-being of the county. Victor loathed them, and Yuuri could not say he enjoyed them much either. He was however well-bred and equally well raised, and therefore would never venture into such tactics as the ones his husband was currently pursuing to ease his boredom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, Yuuri knew boredom might not be the only reason Victor was driving him mad at the moment. Yuuri had learned through their years of marriage that Victor loved him almost as much as Yuuri loved him in return. In the three years since they had wedded Victor had shown him the utmost affection in everything he did, and even if it happened that Yuuri became cross with his husband for his over the top antics or sometimes too-witty and harsh remarks upon others, he always treated Yuuri kindly. He apologized most deeply if they had quarrels, and Yuuri never knew anything but love from him. Victor spent attention and time on Yuuri as if he had endless amounts of them, as if Yuuri was all he desired to spend them on. It was addictive and effective. Yuuri was soon becoming the most spoiled omega in all of the region, and not only for his husband's loving attention, but for his constant praise and touches. Touches that were currently driving Yuuri up the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri often knew pleasure by his husband’s tongue, hands or cock. He scarcely went without if he so wished for it. Ever since they became mated Yuuri had wished for it all but daily, sometimes several times a day, to be frank. He knew, from the lessons he received after presentation, that an omega should not want in such a way Yuuri desperately did for his husband. That a good omega should not lust and take pleasures in the action of lovemaking as Yuuri did. He could not bring himself to feel at fault or shame however, for it felt so tremendously good to have Victor buried deep inside his wet hole, even better still to feel his joy through the bond after he had brought Yuuri to pleasure. Truly, if so much love and happiness came of it, how could it be wrong? Still, touches that suggested such actions had no place in public settings, and most definitely not in this one, and yet Victor seemed to think them proper - or rather was interested in driving Yuuri up the wall by the time they were to leave. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It started during the first dance set. Even if the party was small they always had three sets of dance before supper, and then three sets afterwards. The first was danced with one’s mate, while the others were danced with one of the other alphas. Yuuri loved being in Victor’s arms, and even if the gathering was not what he wanted to do with his evening, he found comfort in Victor’s embrace. That was, until he actually stepped into it. Victor's hand on his waist wrapped tight, and he pulled Yuuri scandalously close, even for  bonded mates. Yuuri gasped in surprise as he pressed into Victor’s chest, reminded of how Victor had pulled him into his lap last night after dinner. Yuuri hastily pushed the thoughts away. It must have been his mind running away from him. Victor’s grip eased soon enough, and they fell into step with the others in the dance, but every now and then Victor would grip Yuuri tighter. Then, half way through the set the alpha tilted Yuuri’s wrist forward, pressing their scent glands together. Yuuri gasped once more, feeling a familiar heat pool in his gut, even though their gloves hindered the glands from actually touching. He shot Victor a shocked look, but his husband merely smiled, mirth gleaming in his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Oh, Victor knew exactly what he was doing. He tugged Yuuri closer again, and this time when Yuuri followed, he whispered into Yuuri’s ear: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I adore when you wear that dress love, it always reminds me of the first time you wore it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His voice was heat and need, and Yuuri felt a soft moan leave his lips at the implication. Yuuri had first worn this dress when they had only been wedded two months, and they had just come out of their honeymoon to attend a ball of one of Victor’s friends. They had still been high on love and passion, and halfway through the evening found their way into a deserted study. The dress had been hiked up high Yuuri’s hips, his back against the wall as Victor pushed into him hurriedly, both of them filling the room with the scent of their arousal and mating. Yuuri could not wear the dress for over a year for everytime Victor saw him in it the garment soon found its way to the floor. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor,” Yuuri murmured, partly scandalised but far too affected by his husband's husky voice and dark gaze. “We are in public.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That did not stop us that night,” Victor pointed out, nipping at the skin right above Yuuri’s bond mark. Yuuri moaned again, grip on Victor tightening as arousal started rushing in his veins in earnest. He needed to pull his feelings back, it would soon seep into his scent and cause a scandal. “You always look lovely in it. It drives me mad.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Later,” Yuuri promised, for he too now longed desperately for the pleasure they had sought that night - only this time in their nest and not at a ball. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you insist,” Victor said, that gleam in his eyes still present. “So, shall I fall between your knees at supper, or shall we wait until afterwards and I can push you up into a dark corner and have you there?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Victor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was meant to be scolding, but with the arousal swimming in Yuuri’s mind it came out more as a whine, and Victor grinned, knowing he had Yuuri wrapped around his finger. Victor chuckled, deep and low, fueling the heat in Yuuri’s body. “What has come over you?” Yuuri asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is a man not allowed to admire his husband and want to give him pleasure?” Victor teased. “Am I prohibited from longing to bury myself between your lovely legs and taste your sweet arousal thoroughly?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A whine clawed its way up Yuuri’s throat, no matter how he tried to push it back. He was lucky the music was so loud so none of the other guests could hear him, or the obscenities coming from Victor’s lovely lips. “You are teasing me,” Yuuri pointed out the obvious, and Victor smirked, turning Yuuri in dance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is it truly teasing if I intend to follow through with my claims?” Victor asked, and Yuuri shivered, gripping Victor’s hand and shoulder tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you intend to keep me on edge all evening then?” Yuuri asked, and Victor pulled his lips obscenely between his teeth. “Are you that cruel?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not see it as cruel,” Victor said in return, the music around them winding down. “I see it as a chase. After all, I adore that blush sweeping far down your cleavage.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri was left panting, slick having started to gather between his thighs. He could not believe Victor, as he left for them to switch dance partners. To ruse Yuuri into such a state and then leave. They traded glances all through the two other sets, heat sparking in Yuuri’s body each time they locked eyes. Luckily for him, the older alphas were decent dancers, but did not demand too much of him beside a few acknowledgements at their comments. Yuuri was therefore free to focus on the feeling of Victor’s hungry gaze upon him. Supper was much the same. They were not allowed to be seated next to each other luckily, but Victor sent Yuuri heated looks all through it, making Yuuri stumble on his words and flush deeper with each minute that passed. How was it, that even after three years of marriage Yuuri still ached for Victor, and that Victor could still possess him into feeling such heated need, long for such lewd things. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as dinner was over and done with, they stepped out for the final sets of dances for the evening, and Victor made sure they ended up entering the ballroom last. The alpha’s hand came to rest on the small of Yuuri’s back, and then slowly trailed down, until he cupped one of Yuuri’s cheeks through his dress and squeezed. Yuuri had to bite his lip so not to let out a moan, still so wanton, so wet and longing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look hot darling,” Victor commented as they stepped into the room fully, Yuuri’s mind hazy with lust, still trying to hold back. “Perhaps you are coming down with a fever, or your heat perhaps?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yuuri loathed him and his filthy mouth. He wished they were in a setting more private so he would dare to tease Victor back, to drive the alpha into aroused insanity as he was doing with Yuuri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If it was, I shall think that someone as teasing as you should not be allowed to spend it with me,” Yuuri said sharply, and Victor laughed, accepting the arm of one of the other omegas to step onto the dancefloor. Yuuri found himself in the arms of yet another alpha, and the sets dragged on, until the hour was late, Victor had managed to tease Yuuri even further, and they could finally leave. Never before had Yuuri been too relieved to dispatch from a place as he was tonight, and as his husband helped him into the closed carriage, a plan was formed in Yuuri’s mind. He was so hot and wanting, desperately hard and wet under his dress. He could not wait to relieve himself until they were home. They had been lucky none of the other guests had pointed out Yuuri’s aroused scent, for he was sure it must have been evident at the end of the dance. Still, Victor smelled like want too, and Yuuri made his mind up fully as he sat down opposite Yuuri, that mischievous smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You smell wonderful my darling,” Victor said, making shivers run down Yuuri’s spine. “I long to shall you once we arrive home.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fear I cannot wait that long,” Yuuri said, pushing out a long breath and finally letting his aroused scent fill the carriage unbidden. They were alone now after all, and Yuuri longed to tease Victor as he himself had been teased all night, to cause him to ache as Yuuri had. Victor smirked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh? Are you in such a state you need release now?” he asked, shifting to home over to Yuuri’s side. Yuuri’s heeled shoe on his chest stopped him, sat him down fully again. “Yuuri?” Victor asked, puzzled and a little breathless, and Yuuri preened. He used the position to let his dress move scandalously high up, adoring the way Victor’s eyes followed the movement, eyes caressing the trail of exposed skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You see,” Yuuri said darkly, letting his hands caress the skirts even further up, exposing stocking and hints of bare thighs, until they pooled around Yuuri’s hips. He was now fully exposed, his hard length and wet hole on display, slick having soaked all the way to mid thigh. “My husband has been neglecting me all night, teasing me without giving me any pleasure.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri,” Victor breathed, the air in the carriage now full of arousal. Of Yuuri’s, of Victor’s, of the slick still gushing out of Yuuri. The omega hummed, pleased with the urgency in his husband's voice. “Love, you look delicious.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should hope so,” Yuuri ageed, letting his hands caress down to his knees, only to slowly make their way up to tease his inner thighs again, slowly caressing through the slick that was leaking onto his dress underneath him. He moaned softly as the feeling, and he could feel Victor pushing against his foot, trying to get over to him. He stopped in his motions, looking at the alpha through lowered lashes. “You shall sit there Vitya,” Yuuri said, voice commanding. “And just since you teased me so cruelly you are not allowed to touch, only watch as I deal with the mess you have made of me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh fuck,” Victor cursed, a rarity. Yuuri smirked, knowing he had him both literally and mentally under his heel. Yuuri hummed again, letting his hands continue their explorations up his skin. He trembled as he came closer, letting one hand wrap around his cock first. He pulled his fist slowly upwards, letting out a breathy moan as he did. He could feel Victor shift under his heel, and kept his gaze on him, biting his own lip so to hold back from increasing his pace. Instead he let his hips do the work, rolling obscenely into his fist, his other hand so teasingly close to his hole. Instead of dipping his finger into it as he longed to do, he spread his cheeks wider with it, more slick gushing out of him to soak into the fabric of the dress, perhaps even the seat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yuuri, Yuuri, look at you,” Victor moaned, eyes so dark, chest heaving under Yuuri’s foot. Yuuri could see his husband's cock straining against his pants, and he took pity on him for it. He had been hard and wanting all evening, and as fun as he found it teasing Victor, he did enjoy seeing his pleasure as well. Yuuri pulled off the foot from Victor’s chest, kicking off his shoe before putting it back in place, just so to slowly caress down the alpha’s chest to his groin. Yuuri spread his own legs further, and stopped his foot just before it reached where Victor’s cock was hard and heavy between his legs, still covered. The alpha was breathing heavily, smelling so aroused it almost resembled his rut pheromones. Yuuri preened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pushed a finger into himself then, finally. The feeling was true bliss, for he had felt empty and wanton all night, wishing, longing for Victor’s cock to spread him open. For now, his finger would have to do. He pushed in and out slowly, feeling strong and powerful under Victor’s heated gaze. How Yuuri loved to have his full attention, for him to look at only Yuuri and no one else. He pushed a second finger in, moaning loudly. Victor’s eyes were wide, but he stayed put as Yuuri had asked, only whining moans of longing coming from his chest as he watched. Yuuri dragged his foot down, pressing into Victor’s erection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh Yuuri yess-,” Victor moaned, head tipping back and eyes rolling with it. It was a gorgeous sight, and Yuuri pressed up and down the hard length to tease. He did not intend for Victor to come. No, for all Yuuri’s words he fully intended for his husband to spend inside him, he just needed to be put in place a little first. Yuuri massaged over and over up and down the hard length, careful not to put too much pressure. Victor’s eyes were lust blown and his chest heaving. He was beautiful. “Please Yuuri, please please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You shall have to wait,” Yuuri said, pushing a third finger into his hole, the pace of his hips increasing. “Keep looking at me VItya, do not look at anything else.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never,” Victor promised, and Yuuri knew it to be true. He always held Victor’s full attention. “Please Yuuri. Please let me touch you. Let me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let you what?” Yuuri asked between moans, climbing close to climax. He slowed both his fingers and hand, moaning again at the wonderful feeling of being kept close to the edge, the pleasure so raw yet not fully there, not fully bliss. “Let you bury this thick alpha cock into me?” he asked, pressing his foot firmer into Victor’s groin. “Let you split me open and take what you want?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please aah- ple-please Yuuri, I’ll make you feel so good, my love,” Victor promised. Yuuri knew he would. Victor was always much more attentive to Yuuri’s pleasure than his own, he just enjoyed teasing the alpha now that he had him at his full disposal. “Please let me fill you. Please, you look so empty without me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Yuuri asked, even if he felt it too, the more he fingered himself the more he longed for Victor’s perfect length to fill him. He supposed he had teased him long enough. He pulled his hands from himself then, pressing his foot down on Victor’s cock one last time before he spread his legs widely apart, lewd and on display. “Come then, claim me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor pushed off his seat so fast it rocked the carriage, his trousers at his knees in a second before his cock lined up with Yuuri’s hole and he hastily pushed fully in. Yuuri screamed in pleasure, one hand scrambling to the nape of Victor’s neck to crash their lips together, the other pressing against the wall to the side to keep them steady. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was truly bliss to be filled by Victor. His cock sank into Yuuri so perfectly each time they made love, spread him wide and laid him open. Victor was a skilled lover, for they had learned together how to best make due to their pleasure, and he knew now just how to snap his hips to make Yuuri howl in pleasure. Victor wasted no time in doing so now, and with a few quick rolls of his hips he found the spot inside Yuuri that caused pleasure beyond belief for the omega. Yuuri trembled, legs wrapping around Victor’s hips tightly so that he would have him deeper, have more. They were a mess of wet kisses and bites, suckmarks into mating glands already marked by permanent bites. Yuuri felt hot all over, his cock in Victor’s hand as the alpha snapped his hips faster and faster into Yuuri.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vitya, Vitya, I’m... oh yes, yes, do not do not stop, I beg,” Yuuri rambled, all the words Victor pushed out a grumbled mess of Yuuri’s name. “Aaaah.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come then mmmh- Yuuri, do it. Come and wet my cock further, come and soak us fully,” Victor pushed out, and the impropriety of it all, as well as a delicious twist of Victor’s wirst sent Yuuri over, a wave of slick rushing out of his hole, come spurting from his cock as he came and shook. Victor’s knot pushed into him fully, stretching Yuuri even wider, causing the omega to come once more as Victor spent inside him, filling him with his seed. Yuuri was a trembling breath of euphoric bliss, pleasure slowly seeping out of his body at the rate the knot deflated. In the meantime Victor lavished him in sweet kisses to his mouth, his nose, his cheeks. By the time the knot had fully gone down Yuuri was giggling, boneless and spent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How perfect you are,” Victor said as he pulled away from Yuuri, looking at his wrecked and messy image with wonder. “I wish I could have you painted like this, so I could look at it forever, and remember how you drove me fully mad in one of our carriages.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You started it,” Yuuri laughed, no longer irritated at his husband's antics. He straightened regrettably, pushing down his skirts. Victor tutted, as if seeing Yuuri covered displeased him, but still straightened up as well. There was barely any use, there would be no question to what they had been doing as soon as they stepped out of the carriage. The coach sitting ontop had surely heard them, and the scent of arousal and sex was so evident in the carriage that anyone would be able to notice it, and that was without even seeing their disheveledapperances. Yuuri felt only slightly embarrassed, for they were going home, and the servants had thankfully gotten used to their shameless behavior by now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Victor looked upon him with wonder and adoration, and Yuuri could not stop himself from leaning forward to claim his lips once more, this time with no heat at all, only love and wonder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I adore you,” Victor said against his lips. “I am the luckiest alpha in the world.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you more than anyone has loved anyone in the history of the world,” Yuuri promised, and just as they drove up to the entrance of their large manor home, Victor echoed the sentiment. </span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:<br/><a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen">Tumblr</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/mjaoue">Twitter</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>